Día de Pago - One shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: Shizuo desea algo que no se atreve a decir con palabras a nadie más y es por eso que su mal humor lo pone en un torbellino de amargura que no sabe cómo apaciguar. (Izaya x Shizuo) *Editado*


**Hola ~**

**Raven-chan desuuu~**

**Aparezco por aquí para dejar este one-shot sin motivo aparente XD.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Pareja: Izaya x Shizuo**

**Editado: 07/Oct/2015**

**Sinopsis: **Shizuo desea algo que no se atreve a decir con palabras a nadie más y es por eso que su mal humor lo pone en un torbellino de amargura que no sabe cómo apaciguar.

* * *

**DÍA DE PAGO**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

¡¿A dónde crees que vas maldito?! – Shizuo le gritaba a un deudor que pensaba escapar por la ventana para evadir el encuentro con ellos.

¡Shizuo! ¡Espera…! – Tom en un esfuerzo por detener la creciente furia de Shizuo, él intentó que no lanzara algo contra el fugitivo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un armario de madera estaba volando hacia la víctima. El estruendo que siguió a eso fue bastante fuerte, casi toda la pared que rodeaba la ventana de cristal había caído hacia el exterior junto con el pobre hombre. Tom agradeció que estuvieran en la planta baja, si no esto hubiera terminado de una forma trágica.

¡No me lastime! ¡Pagaré! ¡Por favor no me lastime! – Los ojos del adeudado denotaban extremo miedo a la muerte que fácilmente Shizuo podía suministrarle si osaba en arrepentirse.

Más te vale. Tch… - Shizuo comenzó a caminar lejos del departamento demasiado molesto, encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmarse.

Shizuo te excediste de nuevo… ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó Tom tomando el dinero del sujeto asustado quien salió corriendo en cuanto terminó la transacción.

Nada… Solo estoy de mal humor. – Dijo él sin dar mucha información. Tom comenzó a caminar para alcanzar el ritmo de Shizuo, notando que el entrecejo de este estaba bastante fruncido.

¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? – Preguntó Tom de otra forma para ver si esta vez tenía éxito en ayudar a Shizuo con su mal humor.

Tom-san, no tiene que preocuparse por mí, es solo que no he dormido muy bien últimamente. – Shizuo se disculpó algo apenado por su comportamiento, estaba comprometiendo el trabajo de su jefe por su mala actitud otra vez.

¿Quieres ir a beber un rato? De cualquier forma, ya acabamos aquí. – Tom buscaba algo en sus bolsillos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De paso, te daré tu paga de esta quincena. – Dijo él poniendo el sobre amarillo encima de la mano del rubio.

¿Está seguro, Tom-san? Después de todo yo destruí… - Shizuo se sentía avergonzado al tomar su paga.

No importa, Shizuo. Vamos. – Tom puso su mano en su hombro y lo llevó hacia el bar más cercano.

Todo era siempre así.

Él nunca se llegaba a sentir bien con este tipo de trato.

Tom…

Kasuka…

Celty…

Incluso sus propios padres…

Eran demasiado condescendientes con él.

Él no era más que monstruo que destruía todo a su paso, cuando no se podía controlar.

La culpa lo invadía cuando se trataba de Tom, él a pesar de saber que podía traerle problemas, siempre lo trataba de esta forma. No le culpaba. No le gritaba por perderse en sí mismo.

Era obvio que no lo haría.

Podría destruirlo a él si lo hacía.

Era en estos precisos instantes en que Shizuo percibía que el mundo le mentía por miedo.

No.

No era que le mintieran, le decían lo que él quería solo porque él era Heiwajima Shizuo.

¿Alguien descubriría lo que él realmente quería escuchar?

¿Antes de que él mismo lograra destruirse?

Esas preguntas siempre llenaban su mente una vez que el trago comenzaba a pasar por su garganta, como una quemante idea que le recordaba cuanta sed tenía su alma. A medida que el contenido de los vasos de licor desaparecía junto a él, Shizuo recordaba cuan amargado realmente estaba y cuanto había soportado esos quince días antes del _día de pago_.

No es que dependiera del licor para sacarse la frustración que tenía siempre con él. En realidad usaba aquella bebida para analizar lo que sentía, solo en ese momento en que tomaba el vaso y lo llevaba a sus labios podía difuminar parcialmente su furia. De esta forma, sus pensamientos tenían la vía libre para recorrerlo y decirle lo que en verdad quería como las otras veces.

Shizuo miró la barra frente a él y se sorprendió al poder contar más de diez vasos.

¿Shizuo? ¿Ya te vas? – Tom que todo este tiempo había estado conversando con el dependiente, se volteó al ver al barman levantándose algo tambaleante.

Sí, estoy-y bien. Puedo llegar solo. – Dijo él esforzándose para que su voz pudiera formular sin problemas lo que su mente a duras penas podía soltar.

Ya veo, entonces nos vemos el lunes, Shizuo. – Tom no parecía muy convencido, pero le parecía que Shizuo quería estar solo, así que le daría su espacio solo por esa noche.

|-0u0-|

Mientras Shizuo caminaba por la calle no podía evitar pensar en cosas triviales; una de estas cosas le parecía algo rara, pero describía bastante bien su estado actual.

"En la naturaleza cuando un animal está moribundo, siempre lo depredadores terminan detectándolo para finalmente devorarlo a sus ansias." – Pensó Shizuo con pesimismo. Él ahora mismo era una presa moribunda moviéndose por las calles sin rumbo en su mente. Aunque no era que estuviera en su totalidad ebrio como otras veces. Él no creía que pudiera perder su camino o quedar indefenso ante el ataque de algún agresor, no obstante, estaba claro que su interior era otra historia.

Sus deseos eran su debilidad.

Debilidad que el peor de todos sus depredadores podía detectar con facilidad y al cual Shizuo conocía muy bien.

Orihara Izaya.

Hola Shizu-chan~. – El informante estaba sentado sobre el pasamano del balcón frente a la puerta del departamento de Shizuo. La luna lo iluminaba tanto que sus ojos escarlata parecían brillar, dándole así la apariencia de una criatura diabólica que la noche le hacía ver en su peor momento.

Pulga… - Fue lo único que sus labios soltaron al ver aquella silueta que se veía feliz de verlo. Shizuo se apoyó en la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero unos brazos alrededor de su espalda no lo dejaron continuar.

Pensé que no vendrías. – Izaya dijo desde su posición, frotando su mejilla contra la ropa del barman quien dio un respingo silencioso mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente por la acción del informante.

¿Qué quieres…? – Preguntó Shizuo al fin logrando girar la llave en la cerradura.

Hoy es el día de pago. Dime… ¿Tú no eres el que quiere algo, Shizu-chan? – Izaya giró el cuerpo tambaleante de Shizuo para que este lo encarara y así poder besarlo sin su consentimiento, empujando la puerta tras de ellos para que se terminara de abrir de una vez.

Si había un momento para replicar en contra de la acción tomada por Izaya, este era el momento.

Sin embargo, Shizuo no quería quejarse de nada de lo que normalmente querría reclamarle al informante. Empezando por violar su espacio personal. No, él quería que el Orihara lo hiciera, deseaba que pasara la barrera de la seguridad y se lanzara en contra del peligro inminente que su existencia significaba.

Quería a su enemigo cerca solo esa noche.

Izaya lo llevó como pudo hasta la cama y lo tiró sobre las sabanas sin delicadeza. A Shizuo realmente no le importaba la sutileza ni el buen trato. Solo había una cosa en la que su mente y cuerpo podían pensar.

Izaya mordió su cuello con tanta fuerza que podían verse las marcas rojas sobre la piel de Shizuo. De ahí, las manos del pelinegro se dirigieron hacia los mechones dorados, las cuales jalaron en un arrebato de emoción las hebras de él hacia atrás, haciendo que el mayor soltara un sonido de aprobación. El informante ya se había ubicado entre sus piernas entretanto empezaba a recorrer con su lengua los hombros del rubio. Era tanta la fascinación en su rostro que no podía disimular la fogosidad que sentía al estar en contacto con el bartender.

No sabía que eras un masoquista, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya sonreía sobre la jadeante boca del rubio.

Cállate… - Shizuo enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Izaya, trayendo así la excitación de este contra él mismo.

¡Ah…! - Se notaba que ya Izaya estaba lo suficiente duro como para que no pudiera suprimir un ligero sonido de dolor al chocar contra él.

Jajajaja. – Shizuo se rió de él a lo que Izaya molesto solo alcanzó a cortar el pantalón de este con su navaja, dejando las ganas del barman a la vista del informante. Este sin perder el tiempo tomó con sus manos el miembro que reclamaba atención y lo lamió sin pudor frente a la mirada abochornada de Shizuo.

¡No lo hagas así…! – El rubio miró a otra parte avergonzado.

¿Qué? ¿Eres una quinceañera o algo así~? – Izaya masajeó el falo bajo la mirada de un Shizuo totalmente sonrojado. Como era de esperarse, Shizuo apartó de nuevo la vista de inmediato mientras él le estaba dando un buen trabajo de manos a su parte baja, por esto Izaya sonrió malignamente. Él grabaría todas las expresiones de Shizuo en medio del placer en su mente, ya que su tortura empeoraría desde este punto y él quería recordarlo todo con lujo de detalles.

¡Ahhh…! – Shizuo intentaba que su boca no lo traicionara con algún sonido desvergonzado, pero Izaya hacia todo lo posible para que eso no fuera así. Tan pronto como Izaya comenzó a morder sus pezones, Shizuo se retorció de placer mientras estos se endurecían bajo el poder de la lengua del informante.

¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan~? – El aliento caliente de Izaya golpeando su piel le daba demasiados escalofríos como para poder manejarlo con facilidad. Por su lado, Izaya lo observaba desde su lugar lo bastante complacido como para excitarse aún más, pero todavía no podía decir que tenía lo que quería. Izaya continuó su trato de manos sobre el miembro de Shizuo, buscando el objetivo que se había propuesto al comenzar aquella tortura. Al sentir esto, Shizuo gimió por la salvaje fricción que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Vamos, córrete para mí~. – Izaya mordió su oreja con menos fuerza que su cuello momentos atrás, pero no por esto hubo menos respuesta del cuerpo del rubio quien solo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos mientras temblaba con ímpetu debajo del pelinegro.

¡Es-Espera, voy a-…! – Al ser incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo, Shizuo dejó ir todo lo que había estado aguantando por vergüenza, manchando con un líquido blanquecino la ropa de ambos. Izaya lo miró con delectación mientras se relamía el labio demasiado feliz, irritando a Shizuo de paso.

El informante tocó el vientre de Shizuo que todavía tenía los vestigios de su explosión anterior y deslizó su mano hasta el trasero de él, esparciendo todo el semen con lujuria en su rostro. Desde aquí, sus dedos hicieron todo el camino hacia el estrecho anillo, causando que Shizuo se sorprendiera con la repentina intromisión de unos dígitos. Pero antes de que Shizuo pudiera alejarse, Izaya lo sujetó con su mano libre para no arruinar el placer que estaba por llegar. Fue después de unos segundos que Izaya se quedó estático al percibir el estremecimiento de la cintura de Shizuo, lo que le indicaba que había encontrado el deseado punto.

Shizuo mírame a los ojos… – La mirada del rubio se dirigió a los orbes rojos que lo escudriñaban con desespero entre sus jadeos. Shizuo se sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre en una situación así.

¡…! – El rubio se contrajo al sentir la invasión de Izaya en su parte posterior. Una invasión lenta y dolorosa, pero también era algo delicioso que llenaba su interior; sus manos se sujetaron de los hombros de Izaya inconscientemente. En este punto, Izaya había cerrado sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas a medida que iba avanzando hacia la gloria.

Vo-Voy a moverme… - La voz de Izaya sonaba jadeante. Sus manos habían retornado a los rubios cabellos, dando así la primera embestida dentro de Shizuo. El informante lo rodeó con sus brazos entretanto seguía moviéndose contra la cama con ferocidad desmedida. Mordiendo sus labios, Shizuo intentaba parar de gimotear con cada penetración, pero sabía que era inútil reprimir su disfrute. Entonces Shizuo decidió dejar de contenerse a sí mismo, liberando sus gemidos por toda la habitación sin ningún pudor.

¡Tus expresiones son las mejores-s! – Izaya no le importaba que su voz sonara rara, él estaba viendo algo que lo hechizaba por completo.

¡Cá-Cállate…! – Shizuo desvió su mirada mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza. En ese momento, Izaya se acercó a él, sujetándolo por la nuca en el proceso, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

¿Eh…? – El rubio se sorprendió con el inesperado gesto de Izaya. Inmediatamente, un tibio jadeó recorrió su cuello con lentitud aplastante.

Y aún no hago lo que más esperas que haga~. – Izaya ya se encontraba cerca de su límite, su conejillo de indias principal le estaba dando demasiado para saborear en una sola noche.

… - Shizuo tragó saliva al escuchar eso, mucho más cuando Izaya lo encaró con un rostro sonriente y cansado por la "actividad".

Shizu-chan me encanta~. Tanto que podría decir que lo amo. – Izaya lo dijo malignamente, disfrutando el impacto de aquellas palabras en el rubio quien terminó corriéndose por segunda vez aquella noche.

Las palabras de amor que él siempre había querido escuchar.

Alguien lo amaba.

Aunque difícilmente podía creer que Izaya se sintiera de esa forma con él. Pero al fin al cabo Izaya era el único que se lo estaba diciendo. También su estrés había desaparecido con esa última descarga.

"¡Es un humano en este momento~!" – La satisfacción de ver el lado humano de Shizuo con solo recitar aquellas palabras de afecto, hizo que Izaya terminara en el interior del rubio como gran final para su acto.

Él era un humano solo cuando era amado.

Pero solo podía ver a este humano cuando la bestia estuviera en el límite de autodestrucción por sentirse solo. Y en este punto, él amaría a este humano temporal con todo su afecto. Era un humano especial que solo aparecía en ciertas circunstancias.

Izaya lo amaría sin impedimentos hasta que volviera a encontrarse con él.

Y así, ambos sellaron su encuentro con un destructivo beso, teniendo tantos pensamientos encontrados por esto.

|-0u0-|

Cuando Shizuo se quedó dormido, Izaya se vistió y cerró la puerta con llave, dejando las mismas en el buzón para que su dueño pudiera encontrarlas en la mañana como siempre.

Izaya había tenido la dicha de ver a uno de sus humanos más esquivos. Ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta el próximo día de pago.

Diablos… - Se detuvo al recordar lo que venía hacer originalmente antes de tener sexo con Shizuo.

"Olvidé que venía a matar a Shizu-chan… mmm ya tendré otra oportunidad en quince días…" - Izaya suspiró mientras seguía caminando hacia la estación más cercana. Quizás todavía podía alcanzar el último tren a Shinjuku.

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN ~ 83**


End file.
